SONET (“Synchronous Optical Network”) is a widely used fiber-optics protocol that enables interoperable communications between optical communications gear of different vendors. As part of the protocol, parameters may be included in a transmission to describe different aspects of the transmission. For example, a parity error may be used to verify the integrity of the data received. One type of parity error is a path parity error, such as a Bit Interleaved Parity error (B3c) that detects whether a STS frame has experienced transmission errors across a path or envelope such that one or more bits of the frame are erroneous.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.